Jinju
'OVERVIEW' Jinju - the river city- is Korea's most beautiful city. As the river's name indicates, Jinju boasts breathtaking scenery. Jinju is located in the Southern part of the Korean Peninsula, in the western part of Gyeongsangnam-do. Jinju is a historic city that has proudly maintained their one thousand-year-old cultural heritage, it proudly acknowledges the history of an heroic general, KIM Su-Min, who led one of three great victories during the Japanese invasion of Korea in 1592. Jinju is recognised as a hub city of Southern Korea. From old times, Jinju was a leader of national culture and spirit,as a city that has held 1000 year old historical heritage. Jinju has been well renowned as a home of patriotic spirit, education, culture and art. Jinju (진주) is a pleasant city located alongside a relatively clean river and in pleasant surroundings. Its only a small city (pop approx 400 000) but it has a pretty active foreigner community. Generally the locals are very friendly without the hostility sometimes found in other areas. Jinju is easy to get around and has easy access to the Jinyangho Lake (big lake) and mountains. Jinju is a place where you can experience the natural beauty of Korea as well as the cultural history of Korea within a short distance from the city. From the beautiful mountains and valleys to the coastal areas. Jinju is a small city, and not unlike many other Korean cities, but it is outer areas of the city that hold its uniqueness. =Transportation= Getting there The one thing you do not have to worry about in Korea is transportation, and Jinju is no exception to other cities in Korea. Whether it is getting around Jinju city or getting to the local attractions or travelling to Seoul or any other major city, you will not encounter any problems, other than understanding the language. By air JINJU AIRPORT (SACHEON) Korean Airlines: Four times per day - Jinju to Seoul Four times per day - Seoul to Jinju Asiana Airlines: Three times per day - Jinju to Seoul Three times per day - Seoul to Jinju By rail JINJU STATION Ist Class: Four times per day - Seoul to Jinju Four times per day - Jinju to Seoul Special Class Only once per day - Seoul to Jinju Only once per day - Jinju to Seoul By bus JINJU EXPRESS BUS TERMINAL Jinju to Seoul/Seoul to Jinju - 06:00 to 21:00 Buses leave every twenty minutes The bus trip takes about 3.5 hours with one designated stop on the way. Make sure you memorise where your bus is parked when stopped at the designated stop or they will pull out without you. Once out of the cities the bus trip is pleasant and fast travelling on freeway or motorway to your destination. OTHER CITY BUS SERVICES. From Jinju you are able to catch an Express Bus to any major city in Korea from the Jinju Express Bus Terminal. Jinju to Pusan Jinju to Daegu Jinju to Daejeon By car Unless you are going to live in Jinju for a long time or you have a desire to get out and explore some remote areas, there is no need to own or drive a car in the Jinju area. There are excellent transport systems in place to take you to most places. However, if your heart is set on driving, then there are some warnings you must head. Petrol/Gas is expensive. The driving and parking environment in Korea, including Jinju, is horrendous. There are road rules but nobody heeds them, and consideration and road courtesy is non-existant. Municipal transit Taxis There is a plentiful supply of Taxis in Jinju, the service is excellent and cheap, especially if there are more than one of you to share the fare. For a foreigner, get a Korean friend to write your destination in Korean and give it to the taxi driver as most do not speak English. The yellow taxi's are cheaper than the black taxis. Rail No internal city rail system in Jinju Bus You will not experience any difficulties in getting out and about by bus in Jinju. The buses operate on a regular basis, are cheap, and you can catch a bus to any part of the city. It will take time, however, to know which bus number to catch for your destination, as there are no timetables available. Check out Jinju's city bus map in English. =Shopping= Department Stores Jinju now has three major department stores - E-Mart, Galleria and Homeplus, where you can purchase foods stuffs, including some western type foods, clothing, footwear, electrical goods, bedding and household goods. Both, also include a food court, where you can sit and eat western style take-away foods or a large variety of traditional Korean foods. Check out what kinds of western groceries are available in Jinju. Grocery Stores Are found everywhere in Jinju, from small family operated grocery stores, to the upmarket chain convience stores like LG25. These grocery stores generally operate 24 hours for your convience. At these stores you can purchase items like, milk, soft drinks, beer, cigarettes, snack foods and general grocery items. Electronics Stores Electronic goods can be purchased at E-Mart or one of the many chain electonic stores located in Jinju like Samsung, LG etc Home and Garden Stores If you are planning to set up house in Jinju, there are furniture shops in Jinju that can provide most of your requirements, whether you are looking for new or second hand furniture and appliances.Linen and bedding stores are also available and there is also two outdoor markets in Jinju where you can purchase all of these things. Personal gardens are pretty much non-existant in Jinju, however, there are plenty of shops where you can buy indoor plants and pots and all the tools to satisfy your green thumb. Book Stores There are a number of book stores in Jinju; however most only stock Korean literature. The bookstore, on the basement floor of the MBC building in Hotan-Dong, does have some English language and reading books. It is almost impossible to find English newspapers in Jinju, the internet being the only way to keep up with overseas news and current events. Joongang (Central) Market and the Underground Shopping Mall Come and get a glimpse into the daily lives of the people of Jinju at this market with over a 100 year history. At Joongang market shoppers can browse through the medicine and hanbok (traditional Korean dress) street, restaurant street, and street vendor street. The central underground shopping mall, south of Jinju central intersection, offers an array of medicinal products, accessories, cosmetics, clothing and living products. =Dining and Entertainment= 'Snack-style bars' These "Grab a quick bite to eat" type snack Bars are found everywhere in Jinju, especially in the main city area and around the universities 'Pub-style bars' Plenty to be found for that night out on the town. There are plenty of HOF's (pubs)in the main city area as well as in the suburban areas. Some of the larger Hotels have Night Clubs that open to the early hours of the morning. One thing to remember, you must order something to eat when ordering drinks. 'Fast Food and Noodles' Are to be found on every street in Jinju. There are Western style takeaway like McDonalds, Pizza Hut, etc, and Korean noodle bars, sandwich bars and you can find small street vendors selling hot food on the street to the hungry masses. Check out the western style restaurants in Jinju. =Services= Churches International English Church meets on Sundays at 1:30PM for English speakers, including both foreigners and Koreans. More information is available at internationalENGLISHchurch.com Jinju Church is international and non-denominational. Join us on Sunday at 11.00am for lively worship followed by lunch. There is also Bible study after lunch for all who want to stay. Jinju Church website Auto Service If you require car repairs, smash repairs or a new set of tyres, you will have no trouble in Jinju in finding the right place to meet your needs. Hair Styling Hairdressers abound everywhere in Jinju, they are practically on every corner, and new ones opening all the time. Tailoring and Dry Cleaning For alterations to clothing or drycleaning of clothing it is best to ask a Korean friend for directions to your nearest outlet. These establishments are very common and cheap. When buying clothes from the larger stores, they often throw-in alterations for free. Veterinary Services These services are plentiful for the care of your pets. Once again ask a Korean friend for location. Travel Agencies Mostly these agencies are to be found in the main city area and can arrange all your travel needs. Hospitals *GyeongSang University Hospital (055) 750-8282 *Jinju Goryeo Hospital (055) 751-2525 *Jeil Hospital (055) 750-7119 *Bando Hospital (055) 749-0200 *Jinju Medical Clinic (055) 740-8281 *Hanil Hospital (055) 750-1333 =Utilities= Electrical Service Both 110V and 220V, both 60Hz (60 cycles per second), are in common use. Two flat pins is 110V Two round pins is 220V I have only see the two round pin set at 220 Volt. Communications Internet Coverage There are two ways you can gain access to the Internet. PC Bangs: These are establishments set up all over Jinju, where for a small fee, you can get on a computer and gain access to the internet, or you can play computer games to your hearts content. Home Computers: For a new apartment, all you need is a computer, arrange for installation of the cable from the wall to your computer and arrange a contract with a local Internet service provider, shop around for the best deal, but they are all cheap and the service is very good. Mobile Phone Coverage You will not have problems with mobile phone service in Jinju, if you are looking to buy, outlets are available everywhere, but deals can be made, so shop around. Public phones are also to be found at every corner and are cheap to use. Read more about getting a mobile phone in Jinju. Natural Gas Service In Jinju, the majority of buildings use "City Gas" for cooking and heating needs.There are no bottles to replace or refill. The meters are read monthly and you receive a Gas bill from the supply company. Fuel Oil Service Rarely used other than by the business community. =Sanitation= 'Waste Separation Rules and Waste Pickup schedule' If you are just visiting and staying at a hotel or some other type of accommodation, you will not have to worry about this procedure. However, if you intend to stay in Jinju on a long term basis,in an apartment or house, then the waste separation and pickup schedule will affect you. Basically, waste is separated by the householder into three areas. 1. Edible food scraps: which is recycled and used to make compost or for animal food.You obtain a special recycle bucket from the council to place all your food scraps in and place on the road outside your accommodation on the designated day. 2. Plastics,Glass,cardboard,paper: recycled to make new products.You purchase special large recycle bags from your local supermarket,and when full, place this bag outside your accommodation on the designated day. 3. Other household waste: that cannot be recycled. You purchase small recycle bags from your local supermarket, and when full, place this bag outside your accommodation on the designated day. What are the designated days? These vary from one area to another in Jinju. The best advice is watch what your neighbours do, or ask a Korean friend. =Local Attractions= *'Jinjuseong Castle'. Preserving the ancient history of Jinju, Jinjuseong Castle offers spectacular views of the traversing Namgang River. A historic place of one of the three major battles of the Imjinwaeran (Jinjuuseong Castle battle of 1592), some 70,000 army soldiers and civilians valiantly died for their country trying to defend the castle from Japanese invaders. City Mascot - Nongae. During the Imjinwaeran War of 1592, the female martyr Nongae plunged to her death while clutching onto a Japanese General.Uiam Rock is an isolated rock found near the river bank below Jinjuseong castle and is the place where Nongae launched herself into the river. Since ancient times, legend has it that war was to ensue if the rock and the river bank touched. Jinjuseong Castle includes Chokseongnu Pavilion, named for its stately location on a rock cliff above the Namgang River. It is known for having one of the most stunning views in Korea. Founded during the rule of the 28th King of Goryeo 1n 1241, the pavilion has been renovated eight times. Jinjuseong Castle also includes Jinju National Museum, this museum emphasizes the historical significance of the Jinjuseong Battle. *'Insa-Dong Antique Street'. Includes a wide assortment of antique goods such as ancient writings, paintings, crafts and stone figures are on display and for sale. *'Jinyangho Lake, Observation Platform and Rest Area'The sunsets are splendid over this romatic lake that acts as a reservoir for water flowing from Jirisan Mountain. *'Gyeonsangnam-Do Arboretum, Botanical Gardens and Wildlife Zoo' Overflowing with a bounty of beautiful and exotic flowers and trees, this arboretum serves as a natural ecology learning center for forestry and fauna enthusiasts. *'Mt Worasan and Cheonggoska Temple' Mt. Worasan, with its spectacular sunset and sunrise views, is home to the 1000 year old Cheonggoksa Temple and its 400 year old inner sanctuary. *Obang-ri Gobungeun *Namak Confucian Academy *Jukgok Hemp Cloth Village *'Mt Jirisan (Sancheong)'* Chirisan National Park offers some of Korea's best hiking opportunities. This was Korea's first national park and is still one of the best. Mountaineers are delighted with the place. It is honeycombed with well maintained trails which will tale you up to the ridge that forms the backbone of the park. Up here are many peaks over 1500m high, including South Korea's second highest mountain - Ch'onwangbong, at 1915m. Haeinsa Temple (Hapcheon) *Bugok Hot Spring (Changnyeong) *Mt. Namhaegeumsan (Namhae) Specialty Products *Jinju Bibimbap Jinju Bimbimbap, also called kkotbap (Flower rice), features a variety of vegetables and seasonings over steamed rice. Widely regarded as Korea's representative folk cuisine, this well-balanced nutritional dish appeals both to the palate and to the eye. *'Jinju Heotjesabap' This traditional dish reflecting ancient scholars elegant refinement, is served in brass bowls during religious memorial services. *'Jinju Gyobang Traditional Table setting' The decorative traditional dishes of the advanced Gyobang culture of Jinju resemble a blooming flower garden, and was reserved for use when entertaining noble guests. *'Jinju Grilled Eel' The light tasting Jinju eel,grilled and then wrapped with vitamin C enriched sesame leaves, is often enjoyed while taking in the night scenery of the Namgang River. Jinju eel is well-known all over the country. *'Jinju Silk.' In 1910, the first silk factory in Jinju began its operations and started manufacturing silk with machines in 1912, and the production of rayon began in 1935. Jinju now produces 80% of the silk in Korea due to achieving the best quality through the advanced development of technology and research. Approximately 120 Jinju silk companies export the highest quality silk to countries in North America and Europe. With its vivid colors and supple texture, the unsurpassed quality of Korean silk is reflected by its more than 70 percent share of the Korean market. FESTIVALS *'Gaecheon Arts Festival. (Annually from October 3rd - October 10th).' The entire city turns to the streets for celebration at Korea's first provincial culture art festival,which awakens the artistic spirit of the Korean people. The occasion is also a commerative event for the Jinjuseong Battle victory during the Imjinwaeran. *'Jinju Namgang Lantern Festival. (Annually from October 1st - October 15th).' This nationally designated cultural tourism festival that can only be found in Jinju features a spectacle of lighted lanterns floating on the Namgang to commerate the patriotic spirit of the 70000 militia corps and government troops who died for their country defending Jinju from the Japanese forces. *'Jinju National Bullfighting contest.'*'(Annually from October 3rd - October 8th)' Recognized as Korea's oldest bullfighting event, spectators can witness a dazzling test of strength at this bullfighting contest held on the white sands near the banks of the Namgang river. *'Jinju Nongae Festival (Annually during the fourth week of May).'' The memory of the patriotic martyrs who died during the Jinjuseong Battle as well as Jinju's traditional art are passed on to future generations at this annual Festival. *'Jinju Bibimbap Festival'. (Annually during the fourth week of May) Visitors can taste many different varieties of Jinju Bimbimbap - the city's representative traditional dish, as well as Jinju Heotjesabap, grilled eel. Museums *'Jinju National Museum' Established to memorialize the historical significance of the Jinuseong Castle battle. The 1st and 2nd floors have permanent exbibition halls . *'Jinju Forestry Museum' As the country's largest forestry museum, it has four exhibition halls ans a nature specimen room, ecology room and nature study room. Visitors can see a total of some 2,040 forestry specimens and learn about the evolution of Korea,s southern area forests. Temples *'Cheonggoksa Temple' Founded by priest Doseon during the 5th year (879) King Heongang's rule of the Shilla Dynasty, a harmony of camellias and bamboo groves spot the grounds of Cheonggoksa Temple, and wild tea leaves abound on the mountain behind the temple. During the first year (1612) of King Gwanghaegun's rule of the Joseon Dynasty, the majestic main sanctuary was the oldest building in the Gyeongnam region. *Eungseoksa Temple =Recreation= Outdoor Activities *Walking *Bike riding *Beaches are close to Jinju *Fishing (River and Ocean) Parks The Namgang river runs through the middle of Jinju and beside the river are walking tracks and bicycle tracks for all to use. There are also recreational areas to play badminton, volleyball, soccer. There are small parks dotted thoughout the city but because of their size, recreational activities are limited. In the outlining areas, there are many National parks and recreational park areas you can visit. =Related Articles= The following articles are relevant to this position: Lonely Planet 4th Edition Printed July 1977 (Page 262) Contact Greg at jinjuraider@hotmail.com for any further information regarding the city of Jinju and the surrounding area. I am Australian, living permanently in Jinju, I volunteer my services to the Jinju city council when required.I have lived here since Jan, 2005 but have visited Jinju many times before, because this is where my wife,s familly live. =External links= *Official site of the city The Jinju city website has comprehensive information about the city of Jinju. After selecting the "external Link", from this page, you will be taken to the cities web site. Select "English" (in the top right hand corner) for an English version. On this website, check out the "JINJU CITY E-BOOK FOR FOREIGNERS" link to view a computerised copy of the cities Tourist information brochure. For photos and video footage of Jinju, select the "VIDEO ON DEMAND SERVICE" and the "PANORAMA VIRTUAL REALITY" links to view the beauty of Jinju. ON each photograph there is a "view" button, selection will enable you to watch a video of the selected photograph. For those seeking further information about Jinju City for business or investment purposes, please feel free to contact the following Jinju City Government representatives: Enterprise and Commerce Department: Mr Jae-cheol Yang: Tel; 82-55-749-5272 Mr Taek-sang Bae: Tel; 82-55-749-5279 Mr Sang-kyun Ha: Tel; 82-55-749-5268' *http://www.jinju.go.kr/eng *http://www.lanternfestival.org *http://www.gaecheonart.org *http://www.gntree.go.kr *http://www.jinju.museum.go.kr *http://www.jinjubulls.com Category:Cities